1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices become more and more important as multimedia technology evolves. Accordingly, a variety of types of display devices, e.g., liquid-crystal display (LCD) devices and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices, are currently used.
For example, the OLED display device displays images by using an organic light-emitting device that emits light as electrons and holes recombine. Such an organic light-emitting display device has advantages in that it has fast response speed, high luminance and large viewing angle, and low power consumption.